Their Start
by The Two Sides of the Moon
Summary: In which the three friends prove to turn into much more than just that. A short one-shot with a side of slight angst and implied sexual content. RomaPruPan RomanoxJapan RomanoXPrussia PrussiaxJapan


**Author's Note: I've recently (before my odd not-planned hiatus began) learned that I like these three together as little dorky lovers/friends. This story is a gift to BirdSpell- I hope you like it!**

 **(I feel like this got really cheesy...)**

 **Disclaimer (Dark Side of the Moon): I think we all know by now that I don't own this, and we all know that Kiku is kinda my "shipping whore."**

* * *

Unbelievable.

Japan let out a long sigh; having guests over always tired him out. He laid back on the couch, trying to think everything that had happened over. He covered himself in the blanket, a faint blush on his face.

… He hadn't been expecting the brothers to come.

Surely, he was just certain that Italy and Germany were coming. That was why there were only three futons ready. One for him, one for Germany, and another for their Italian friend. That was the plan; at least, that was the plan until the elder Italian and German brothers decided to tag along as well.

Of course it wasn't that simple; somehow, sleeping arrangements never went as planned between them. Usually, when it was just the three of them, Italy ended up stripping and wandering until he found one of the other two. He sighed. Since Prussia and Romano showed up, the German and hyper Italian were forced to sleep together anyway. Kiku didn't have a fourth futon, even though he had many guest rooms (most were used for storage), and the Prussian and Southern Italian simply refused to sleep together, leaving him on the couch.

He closed his eyes. "… How tiresome," he muttered softly. And it truly was: he felt like an idiot around both of the brothers. It had taken him several years to get as comfortable as he was with Italy and Germany. Sometimes the two would still invade his personal space, and apparently that translated as "hey, look! It's okay to poke Japan now!" to Westerners…

Kiku was nearly out of patience by the end of the evening.

He jolted when he heard a crash. Hurrying out from under the covers, he saw light flooding in from the kitchen and low muffled curses. He went to check on his guest, already having a clue as to who it was. "Prussia-san, the beer is in the fridge…"

The albino let out his usual cackle, hiding his slight embarrassment at waking up his host. "I know! Nothing can keep beer away from the awesome me! It flows in my veins!"

Kiku raised a brow. "… Then what're you-?"

"Dammit bastards, keep it down!" Lovino hissed, storming into the kitchen. "You woke me up, jerks."

The Japanese instantly bowed. "Gomen..."

Lovino stared in confusion whereas his old mentor just laughed. Prussia patted his head. "Kesesese, don't worry about him, Japan."

He looked up in surprise, stepping back from the hand. "O-Of course." Ah, he stuttered. He wanted to leave, but, then again, this was his house.

Prussia's eyes widened and he laughed again, pulling the Japanese close. The other was so hard to read sometimes. "Come _on!_ We've known each other longer than that!" After all this time, he really thought the other would get it.

"I… still am not comfortable with such things, Prussia-sensei…" The shorter man complained lightly, stepping out of the albino's grasp. "And please refrain from touching me all the time."

"I told you to use the kun thingy, didn't I?" he replied with a grin. "'Sides, I like holding you- you're cute like Ita."

"Oi. Bastards. Stop talking about my idiot of a brother. I'm here, ya know?"

And that sent the Japanese up into the air again. "So-Sorry…"

Lovino let out a long sigh. "Chigi. I don't care anymore."

"Then why did you-?" Prussia started to argue, but caught the almost pleading look on his student's face and stopped. "You okay?"

Romano stared at Gilbert for a few moments of confusion. "What?" he mumbled, trying to see why the Germanic Nation stopped talking when he spotted it. All he had to do was follow the crimson gaze.

Wow the short guy looked tired.

He walked up to them, seeing the two had shifted away and were murmuring in soft-spoken German, and, seeing he already hated the language and refused to learn it, tapped the Prussian on the shoulder. "Hey, what's going on?"

Gilbert sent him a nervous grin. "You don't know German?" He ran a hand back through his hair. "… Don't worry about it." Prussia slung another arm around Japan. "Come on. You can sleep with me," he told the Japanese, already guiding him to the guest room he was staying in.

Romano reached out and grabbed them. "Hey, I'm already awake and probably won't be getting to sleep again anytime soon. He might as well sleep in my futon-thing."

Kiku managed to get out of both of their grasps. "Please don't touch me. I'll just go back to the couch."

Gilbert did something similar to a pout. "So not awesome." He went to the fridge and took out the beer, tossing one to him. "Loosen up."

Lovino snatched one as well. "Might as well join in." He opened it with a loud metallic sound, taking a sip and making a face. "Don't have any wine, huh." It was a statement, not a question.

"Kesesese," Prussia grinned. "You're just jealous." He gave his attention to Japan. "I think it's about time you learned how to drink like a German! Whaddaya say, Mein Studenten?" He chugged his drink. "Keep up, all right?"

Kiku sighed, giving into peer pressure and taking a few sips; this was going to be a long night.

* * *

Kiku stared at the ceiling. "Nani…?" Why was he so warm? He turned his head to one side, seeing a curl. He turned a deep red, looking to the other side. What happened last night? He found his head under Prussia's chin.

It was then he realized he wasn't wearing anything…

* * *

A whole month passed.

He really wished he had more time.

But, here he was; sandwiched between them.

Apparently Germany had been side-tracked by Italy… Or… Something along those lines.

Either way, neither one of them could make it to the meeting, but since the older brothers also represented their countries, here they were.

Japan took a deep breath, calming down and nodding when the others called for a small break.

Prussia looked him up and down. "Say, Japan, about that night-"

He smiled tensely. "Don't worry about it… I will be back soon." Kiku stood quickly, trying to get out of the room as soon as he could. He needed water. Or sake. Just something to forget about it and something to just get away from it. Ah, at this rate he was going to become an alcoholic.

Lovino banged his head against the table. "Fuck, he hates us."

Kiku froze in the hallway; he could hear every word.

He heard Prussia shifting around. "Well, we can't force anything on him- you know that- and I doubt we'd ever _want_ to."

"Chigi. Yeah, but that night… I really thought, well…" Lovino ran a hand through his hair, sighing heavily. "Damn…"

Prussia cackled in adoration. "Hey, at least you've come to terms will the awesomeness that is me." He grabbed the Italian's hand, pulling him close.

"Shut u-" Romano was suddenly very quiet. Curiosity got the better of Kiku and he quietly peered into the room.

They were kissing the other desperately, like either one of them could die the next day.

And then Kiku realized:

 _They could._

Something in his chest tightened. It hurt.

Lovino and Gilbert were just sitting there now, foreheads pressed together and holding hands tightly. "Ich liebe dich."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Ti amo, ya jerk."

Prussia turned slightly, meeting Kiku's eyes. "… Hey, Kiku."

"He-hello, Gilbert-sens- I mean, Gilbert- _kun_." The crimson eyes lit up at that. Lovino perked up somewhat, surprised and embarrassed; just how long had the Japanese been standing there?

The Prussian proved to be much less awkward about it. "Like what you see?" he asked, gesturing to him and Lovino.

Or maybe not. His response was nervously voiced.

Kiku looked to the side. "I am very glad for you two…"

Lovino stood, walking over to him with an unreadable expression before kissing him on both cheeks. "It's us three, dammit."

He couldn't help the bright smile on his face. "H-Hai…" he gently met the Italian's lips.

* * *

Eventually, they all became very overprotective of each other. Whenever nations had movie nights, Lovino and Gilbert would glare at America when he used Japan as a ragdoll. Whenever Spain was around making Lovino brighter than a tomato, the other two would try to get him away- either by Prussia distracting Spain or Japan walking up and saying he needed to talk with Lovino about the car manufacturing business (his favorite excuse included how they were trading with each other, which made him more happy than he probably should've been. Whatever; Lovino was his). At one random point, Prussia was in an argument with Switzerland, and Japan went under the other's lecturing line-of-fire to distract him.

Hungary was an odd sort of ally through this… She'd distract Austria every now and then.

Well, as long as she got her pictures (which she had to share with Japan.)

The trio were never questioned about their strange relationship. Other countries just didn't understand.

They all thought it was just fine that way, though; they had one another.


End file.
